Namikaze Naruto de Versailles
by FI. Red Saber Mordred
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah buku misterius yang dia beli dari toko barang antik. Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba merasa di pindahkan secara paksa ke sebuah dunia yang tidak dia ketahui. Isekai! SlightMillitaryTheme! #eventIsekaiFNI


**Namikaze Naruto de Versailles**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto. Semua karakter adalah kepemilikan beliau, saya hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan cerita serta tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun.

.

 **Genre :** Fantasy, slight Millitary

 **Warning :** Isekai, Typo, berantakan, OOC, dan Alternative Universe.

#Event_Isekai_FNI

Summary

.

Berawal dari sebuah buku misterius yang dia beli dari toko barang antik. Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba merasa di pindahkan secara paksa ke sebuah dunia yang tidak dia ketahui.

.

.

 **[ Bagian I ]**

Hari sudah menggelap dengan raja surya yang telah digantikan oleh ratu rembulan. Gelap gulitanya malam tidak membuat sang bintang berhenti memancarkan kedipan cahayanya. Saat ini, kebanyakan rumah beserta apartemen di kota Tokyo telah mematikan lampu yang menerangi rumahnya, ataupun hanya menyalakan dengan sedikit remang-remang, mengingat waktu yang sudah larut memaksa tubuh mereka agar segera beristirahat setelah aktivitas penuh di siang hari.

Namun, ibaratkan sayur dan buah dalam pasar yang tidak semuanya matang serta higenis, yang mana dari semua itu pasti setidaknya terdapat satu perbedaan yakni busuk ataupun belum mencapai level matang serta higenis. Di salah satu sisi kota Tokyo yang luas, terdapat salah satu gedung apartemen yang masih memancarkan lampu dari balik jendelanya. Hal tersebut tentu merupakan tanda jikalau dalam apartemen itu masih terdapat kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung.

Jika di teliti dan diperhatikan secara mendetail, di dalam apartemen yang cukup besar tersebut terdapat seorang remaja yang kira-kira berusia 18 tahun dari perawakannya. Dia memiliki surai pirang emas jabrik dengan kulit sawo matang yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Kacamata baca tersemat dan menutupi iris biru langit yang teramat indah, dia mengenakan baju piama berwarna oranye dengan pola rubah di bagian dada.

Remaja yang sudah mulai dewasa itu sedang berbaring di ranjang berukuran king size-nya, di sertai pula dengan sebuah buku bersampul hitam terkesan tua dengan berbagai noda di sampul tersemat di kedua tangannya.

"Saa, mari kita lihat seperti apa buku yang membuatku menghabiskan uang saku-ku hari ini." Kata pemuda itu dengan mulai membuka halaman buku tersebut.

Halaman pertama yang dia buka tertulis sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menaikan sebelah alis bingung.

 **Halaman 1**

 **Jika anda telah membuka buku ini, pastikanlah anda sudah bersiap untuk berpetualang di dalam dunia yang tak pernah anda bayangkan.**

 **Buku ini bernama** _ **Story of Germania.**_ **Jika anda berkenan harap di lanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya, jika tidak harap segera tutup sebelum waktu mencapai 5 menit.**

Pemuda pirang itu masih dalam keadaan mengernyit heran. "Hm, cukup misterius dan menarik untuk halaman pertama, aku merasa sesuatu menarikku agar ke halaman selanjutnya." Kata pemuda itu lalu mulai membuka halaman kedua dari buku tersebut.

Halaman buku kini terbuka dengan menampilkan halaman tua yang bertuliskan dengan tinta hitam dengan gaya tulisan klasik. Hal ini membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin penasaran dengan buku ini.

 **Halaman 2**

 **Selamat anda telah berniat untuk menjalajahi dunia penuh pertualangan ini. Siapkan mental dan diri anda karena telah memilih untuk tetap berpetualang.**

 **Dunia yang akan anda tempati berisi beberapa kekaisaran dengan berbagai kepercayaan tersendiri, disamping itu, terdapat berbagai ras yang akan anda ketahui jika sudah masuk ke sana.**

 **Data dan profil anda telah tertulis di bagian belakang halaman buku, diharapkan agar segera membuka halaman tersebut untuk memastikan.**

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika membaca paragraf yang terakhir dari halaman kedua buku bersampul lusuh itu. Dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepala, dia berusaha agar tidak membuka halaman terbelakang dari buku tersebut.

"Ah, jangan bercanda, lagipula ini hanyalah buku tua, tidak mungkin jika data dan profilku sudah tertulis di sini, lagipula aku secara kebetulan untuk membeli buku ini di toko barang antik." Ucap pemuda itu tidak percaya, namun dengan rasa penasaran yang masih tinggi dia akhirnya membuka halaman belakang dari buku tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung membalik buku ditangannya dan membuka halaman terbelakang dari buku tersebut.

Jedder!

Begitu terkejutnya dia ketika melihat profilnya tertulis dengan sangat rapi menggunakan tinta hitam dalam kertas buram tersebut. Entah mengapa rasa dingin mulai menusuk ke tengkuk dengan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Di situ, di halaman itu tertulis dengan jelas profil dari dirinya, bahkan secara rinci.

 **Profil dari pembaca.**

 **Nama : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Lahir : Tokyo, 10 oktober 2000**

 **Usia : 18 tahun**

 **Zodiak : Libra**

 **Ayah : Namikaze Minato**

 **Ibu : Namikaze 'Uzumaki' Kushina**

 **Ras : Manusia**

 **Hobby : Olahraga, Novel, dan Ramen**

 **Ciri-Ciri : Memiliki rambut berwarna pirang emas jabrik dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit. Sangat suka memakan ramen dan di selingi membaca novel ataupun light novel. Tinggi badan mencapai 175 cm dengan berat 60 kg.**

 **Jika profil telah di baca, harap segera kembali ke halaman 2.**

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari kening pemuda bernama Naruto itu, dia tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa dia percaya! Dia baru membeli buku itu secara tidak sengaja beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini di situ secara jelas tertulis rincian tentang dirinya.

 _Damn!_

Apa ini sihir?

Dia tidak percaya akan sihir, lagipula di dunia modern seperti ini mana ada sihir, walaupun dia menyukai novel _genre_ fantasi, itu hanyalah sebagai hobi belaka dan tentunya dia tidak mempercayai itu.

Mencoba menenangkan dirinya bahwa ini semua hanyalah ilusi ataupun kebetulan semata, pemuda bernama Naruto itu kembali pada halaman ke 2, dan yang di temukan hanyalah halaman kosong di sana, tanpa ada ternoda tinta hitam sedikitpun sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, dimana tulisan tadi!" Naruto berkata dengan panik, dengan cepat dia membalik-balik halaman buku tersebut, namun yang di temukan hanyalah lembaran kosong dan buram di situ.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, dimana tulisan tadi, aku bahkan tidak menemukan satu noda tinta sekalipun," Halaman demi halaman terbuka, namun tidak ada satupun noda tinta di temukan, Naruto akhirnya kembali pada halaman 2 yang juga kosong, "Gzz, sia-sia saja aku membeli buku ini dengan harga mahal, maa, mungkin tadi hanya ilusi karena efek kantuk yang kurasa saja ahaha." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa canggung.

Berniat melepas kacamata bacanya, dia kemudian terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tulisan tersusun dengan rapi pada halaman tersebut, namun tulisan itu mengambil bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, dengan pelan serta mata yang menyipit, dia membaca susunan kata tersebut hingga menjadi satu kalimat yang tidak dia mengerti.

" _Arasha-cinga gabrualinga, om kamagrasu oeamachai orsk garsoom!_ "

Tiba-tiba susunan tulisan tinta hitam tersebut membentuk sebuah pusaran hitam kecil yang semakin membesar. Naruto terkejut, dengan cepat dia membuka kacamata bacanya dan melihat suatu keajaiban yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Susuan kalimat itu semakin membentuk pusaran besar yang terbuat dari berbagai macam huruf dengan tinta hitam. Hingga akhirnya mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu merasakan kantuk dengan tiba-tiba, setelah itu dia menutup kelopak matanya pelan dan...

..Hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat..

 **[ Bagian II ]**

 _Touch!_

 _Touch!_

Setelah sekian lama pipinya terasa di sentuh beberapa kali. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata biru seindah langit. Dia memiliki surai pirang, serta pakaian seorang bangsawan tersemat pada dirinya dengan beberapa armor minimalis di bagian dada dan juga lengan.

Ketika matanya terbuka, dia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mencari kebohongan dari penglihatannya, yang mana di depannya kini terdapat beberapa orang dengan pakaian bangsawan yang tidak dia kenal tengah duduk dengan sebuah meja emas panjang dengan satu orang lanjut usia yang mengenakan mahkota emas di bagian ujung dari meja itu. Dia juga melihat jikalau kebanyakan orang disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam namun ada beberapa yang hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Brigadir Jenderal Namikaze Naruto de Versailles! Apa yang membuat dirimu menutup mata tertidur, sebagai seorang bangsawan berpangkat muda, dan juga sebagai pahalawan dari tanah Versailles seharusnya engkau menjadi contoh yang baik untuk bawahanmu."

Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara yang begitu tenang namun juga tegas di saat bersamaan. Di sana dia menemukan seorang pria tua yang bermahkota tadi, berdasarkan pakaian serta mahkota itu dapat Naruto pastikan kalau pria tua itu adalah pemimpin dari semua yang ada di sini.

Namun, yang membuatnya begitu terkejut adalah pria tua itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _de Versailles,_ dari yang dia ketahui bahwa Versailles itu adalah salah satu kota dari negara Perancis, namun berdasarkan pengetahuan dari beberapa buku beserta novel yang dia baca, apabila di belakang nama sebuah kota ataupun wilayah ditambahkan kata _de_ pada nama seseorang _,_ maka seseorang yang di panggil demikian merupakan 'pahlawan' ataupun pendiri dari kota tersebut.

Otak cerdas Naruto mencoba berpikir dengan keras apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dimulai dari awal saat dia membaca sebuah buku misterius sampai pada akhirnya buku misterius itu mengeluarkan semacam pusaran aneh dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Tunggu dulu, dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, ini merupakan kejadian yang sama seperti kebanyakan dari Novel ataupun _Light Novel_ yang sering dia baca, yang mana sang _main chara_ terjebak dalam sebuah dunia lain dengan berbagai pertualangan _fantasy,_ dia sadar dan kini matanya membola dengan dirinya yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat keterkejutan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

'A-aku, terjebak dalam sebuah dunia _f-fan-fantasy. What the hell,_ bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, oke tenang Naruto, tenang, untuk saat ini ikuti alur saja.' Batin Naruto dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Dia menatap ke arah semua bangsawan yang sedang menatapnya tajam atas ketidak-sopanan atas sang raja yang tengah duduk di ujung dari meja emas tersebut.

'Sial, sepertinya aku harus berperan menjadi seorang perwira perang saat ini, gzz untungnya aku banyak mendapat pengetahuan dari sejumlah buku yang kubaca.'

Naruto berdehem sejenak, mecoba merangkai kata-kata mencairkan suasana yang sedang mencekam ini.

"Maaf kan hamba, hanya saja hamba tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dibahas sebelumnya. Hamba bersedia jika raja menghukum atas kelancangan yang hamba lakukan barusan." Kata Naruto dengan tenang, otaknya bekerja keras agar kembali bersiap merangkai kata-kata lagi.

Raja itu tersenyum bijaksana. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mu, dan juga aku harap agar Perwira tertinggi _Field Marshal_ Hatake Kakashi de Beilschmidt kembali menjelaskan apa yang akan kita hadapi nantinya, jika kau bisa memberikan solusi maka kau tidak akan aku hukum, jika tidak maka kau tetap akan di hukum atas kelancanganmu walaupun sudah aku maafkan." Ucap Raja tersebut, lalu mulai mengijinkan Naruto agar kembali duduk, para bangsawan lain hanya dapat menyeringai melihat raut wajah dari perwira muda itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas keramahan anda yang mulia," Dia kemudian kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis, 'Sial! Aku salah langkah!' batinnya mengutuk.

Di meja tersebut terdapat dua baris susunan kursi yang memanjang mengikuti meja, di barisan depan Naruto adalah para tetua clan bangsawan yang mendukung kekaiasaran, sedangkan di barisan Naruto merupakan para perwira tinggi kekaisaran yaitu; _Field Marshal,_ Jenderal, Letnan Jenderal, Mayor Jenderal serta Brigadir Jenderal. Semua perwira itu memiliki julukannya masing-masing termasuk Naruto yang entah darimana sebuah kepingan memori terlintas di kepalanya bagaikan film yang menampilkan seseorang yang sama persis dengannya tengah memimpin sejumlah pasukan berupa infantri dan kavaleri berkuda sedang berhadapan dengan pasukan wizard, infantri, kavaleri gajah beserta artileri dengan bendera khusus. Dari sini otak cerdas Naruto dapat mendapatkan fakta bahwa seseorang yang sama persis dengannya hidup dalam dunia penuh misteri ini, dan dari pertempuran itulah dia mendapatkan gelar _de Versailles_ dari Kekaisaran atas kemenangan mutlak walaupun hanya berbekal sedikit pasukan, dia di berikan hak khusus atas wilayah utara terutama kota Versailles itu sendiri serta pangkatnya yang sebelum itu merupakan perwira tingkat 2 dinaikan menjadi Brigadir Jenderal termuda di sepanjang kekaisaran Germania. Dan nama raja yang memimpin kekaisaran ini adalah _Lord_ Sarutobi Hiruzen de Germania merupakan pemimpin generasi ke 46 dari kekaisaran ini.

 _Lord_ Sarutobi Hiruzen de Germania tersenyum tipis, dia mempersilahkan kepada Jenderal tertinggi yakni _Field Marshal_ Hatake Kakashi untuk menjelaskan kembali situasinya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian armor lengkap hanya menyisakan bagian kepala saja mulai berdiri, perawakannya terlihat tinggi tegap dengan surai putih perak melawan gravitasi serta masker yang terpasang diwajahnya. Matanya menatap malas kedepan ibaratkan orang yang sudah bosan hidup. Dia adalah Jenderal tertinggi dari kekaisaran ini.

"Akan ku jelaskan secara singkat dan juga padat," Dia berdehem sebentar kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi serius bagaikan tatapan elang gurun, "Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa salah satu Clan yang berpengaruh besar pada kekaisaran serta sebagai penyumbang para ksatria dan juga _wizard_ berbakat menyatakan kudeta pada Kekaisaran, Clan Uchiha yang menempati Kota Algade di bagian barat berniat melaksanakan kudeta 3 hari lagi, laporan ini diucapkan langsung oleh Perwira satu Uchiha Shisui sebagai mata-mata dari kekaisaran."

Naruto berpikir keras, dia bukanlah seseorang yang mengerti sepenuhnya mengenai militer, dia hanya bisa mengutuk kesialannya kali ini. Dari kepingan memori cepat yang terlintas di kepalanya tadi, dapat dia ketahui bahwa Naruto yang berasal dari dunia ini merupakan juru taktik muda, bahkan tingkat keberhasilan dari taktik yang di susun oleh Naruto itu mencapai 88,9%. Hal ini deperkuat dengan beberapa pencapaiannya seperti mengusir beberapa suku dari ras _Lizardman_ yang mencoba menyerang resimen perbatasan di benteng kota Salemburg di bagian tenggara kekaisaran. Jelas jauh dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang pelajar tanpa pengetahuan berbelih atas kemiliteran itu sendiri.

"Berapa jumlah pasukan yang clan Uchiha miliki, sebenarnya saya berharap agar kita menyelesaikannya dengan damai tanpa pertumpahan darah." Kata Naruto. Namun ucapannya itu dengan cepat di sanggah oleh salah satu tetua clan bangsawan yang dari meja tertulis identitas bahwa clan itu bernama clan Hyuga.

"Apa maksudmu berkata demikian, bocah!, waktu penyerangan tinggal 3 hari lagi, tentu sudah menjadi keterlambatan jika kita berdamai secara ber-diplomasi. Lagipula clan Uchiha bukanlah clan yang bisa di ajak berdamai."

Perkataan tetua clan Hyuga tersebut mendapat banyak persetujuan dari pihak militer ataupun bangsawan lain.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba berpikir keras kembali supaya tidak ada hukuman yang di berikan padanya, maka dari itu dia harus memberikan solusi yang akan di setujui oleh semua pihak.

" _Field Marshal_ Hatake Kakashi, bisa saya ketahui secara rinci jumlah pasukan yang dimiliki oleh clan Uchiha." Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi menjawab. "Mereka mempunyai sekitar 5000 pasukan tersendiri, yang terdiri dari 4000 pasukan _wizard,_ 350 kavaleri, 150 artileri dan 500 infantri. Dan dari kabar terbaru, mereka bergabung dengan beberapa suku bar-bar dan juga beberapa suku lain yang berniat menghancurkan kekaisaran, jadi bisa dibilang total pasukan yang mereka miliki adalah 10.000 pasukan siap tempur."

 _Damn!_

Naruto hanya bisa gemetaran yang ditutupi oleh _poker face-nya,_ dia mencoba mengingat dari berbagai buku mengenai panglima perang ataupun penjelajah yang menakhluk-kan negeri-negeri lain dari abad pertengahan yang dia baca dulu, mencoba mencari sumber referensi.

Dia mencoba mengingat bagaimana penakhluk kemaharajaan Aztec,Hernan Cortez, Pahlawan Kertago, Hanibal Barca, yang diceritakan dalam sejarah hanya membawa sedikit pasukan berhasil menang belawan pasukan lawan yang jauh lebih kuat baik dalam segi kemampuan ataupun jumlah.

"Berapa jumlah pasukan Kekaisaran yang siap tempur untuk saat ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya tersisa 8000 pasukan siap tempur, yang terdiri dari 4000 unit infantri, 2000 _wizard,_ 1000 Kavaleri dan 1000 artileri. selebihnya sedang berjaga di bagian resimen perbatasan dengan Republik _Sand of Conquerors,_ Republik Sunagakure." balas Kakashi seraya menyodorkan sebuah peta yang menuju ke kota tempat Clan Uchiha berkuasa.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat peta yang di berikan, sebuah tempat yang di tandai khusus mengingatkan dirinya kepada salah satu panglima perang terbaik di dunianya pada abad pertengahan dulu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis setelah mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang, dia akan meniru taktik yang di gunakan oleh panglima perang tersebut. "Yang Mulia king Hiruzen, saya mempunyai sebuah strategi, tingkat kemenangannya mencapai 90%" Kata Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

 **[ Bagian III ]**

 **-Dua pekan pasca Kudeta-**

Di sebuah ruangan besar dengan nuansa mewah sejauh mata memandang, terdapat banyak sekali para bangsawan yang sedang bercengkrama seraya menikmati minuman yang di sajikan. Musik orkestra mengalunkan musik _waltz_ seolah membuat suasana terasa begitu hidup dan juga nyaman. Diantara para bangsawan tersebut, terdapat satu orang pemuda yang menggunakan seragam kemiliteran dengan warna coklat gelap, rambut pirangnya tertata dengan rapi disertai pandangan bola mata biru yang membuat banyak dari kalangan gadis ataupun ibu-ibu muda bersemu merah ketika melihatnya. Dia adalah Brigadir Jenderal Namikaze Naruto de Versailles, orang yang merupakan pahlawan dari kota Versailles sekaligus pahlawan dari gagal totalnya rencana penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh clan Uchiha.

"Ah, senang rasanya bisa melihat pahlawan muda kita bergabung dalam pesta, _Sir_ Naruto, bagaimana kabar anda?"

Seorang pria tua dengan simbol 'x' di dagunya menyapa Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Naruto yang mendengar sapaan langsung berbalik dan membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Kabar saya baik, saya merasa senang karena Perdana Menteri ramah seperti anda masih bersedia mengundang tentara rendahan seperti saya ini. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih." Kata Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat pada perdana menteri itu.

Perdana menteri tersebut menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuk kanannya sebagai isyarat tidak. "Ah, nak, kau terlalu merendahkan diri, panggil saja aku Danzo. Melihat anak emas sepertimu yang memimpin taktik sekaligus ikut dalam pertempuran melawan clan Uchiha, sebagai tuan rumah, aku merasa senang bisa menerimamu." Ucap pak tua bernama Danzo tersebut dengan tersenyum kecil.

Naruto kemudian teringat strategi yang dia gunakan saat melawan pasukan kudeta dari clan Uchiha, yang mana pada saat itu dia menggunakan hewan buas sebagai strateginya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Karena pada saat penyerangan yang dilakukan clan Uchiha saat menuju perbatasan kota pertama yaitu di sekitaran jalanan terjal sungai Tuonvell yang berada sekitar 1 km dari _Tuonvell City._ Namikaze Naruto memerintahkan agar saat para pasukan infantri dan _wizard_ dari clan Uchiha melewati sungai yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi arus yang kuat, agar para hewan buas di lepaskan secara sengaja disertai pasukan infantri ringan yang bersembunyi di sekitaran sungai.

Infantri dan _wizard_ dari clan uchiha beserta sekutunya saat itu dilanda panik yang teramat sangat karena banyak hewan buas yang mengkocar-kacir pasukan mereka. Hewan buas itu berupa, beruang, singa, gajah liar, serta beberapa predator lainnya. Di saat pasukan dari uchiha sedang kacau itulah, Brigadir Jenderal Naruto de Versailles dan para pasukannya keluar dengan mengambil formasi seperti bulan sabit. Dimana pasukan dari uchiha sedikit demi sedikit di bantai dengan mudahnya bagaikan memotong mentega dengan pisau kecil.

Kepungan yang terjadi dari berbagai arah itulah yang membuat sekitaran 6000 pasukan dari Uchiha dan sekutunya harus mati dengan berbagai darah yang mencemari sungai. Naruto memang pada saat itu sudah mahir bermain pedang, karena pada saat masih di dunia asalnya dia adalah seorang siswa yang menjuarai turnamen kendo nasional serta mewakili kota Tokyo dalam kejuaraan internasional di Inggris pada saat usianya 16 tahun.

Sedangkan pada saat pasukan kavaleri dan artileri berat yang saat itu berada di sekitar daratan hanya dapat terkejut melihat pasukannya habis di babat. Kalah jumlah karena kepungan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan kavaleri dari dua arah, membuat mereka terpaksa harus mundur hingga ke kota kekuasaan mereka di kota Algade. Mereka menyerah tanpa syarat pada Kekaisaran Germania, kekuasaan mereka di kurangkan oleh kekaisaran, pajak di naikan dua kali lipat atas pengkhianatan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat hal itu, walaupun tubuhnya sempat gemetar kala mengingat pertempuran yang sebenarnya, jauh dari film-film yang di tayangkan, jauh dari novel yang dia baca, begitu tragis dan menyayat, yang mana dia harus siap dibunuh ataupun di bunuh. Sebenarnya taktik ini dia tiru saat pasukan Kertago yang di pimpin oleh Hanibal Barca yang pada saat itu berhasil mengalahkan beribu pasukan dari Kekaisaran Roma di salah satu sungai yang tertulis dalam buku sejarah yang dia baca dulu. Dia tidak menyangka jikalau taktik ini ternyata berhasil di terapkan olehnya.

Berkat pertempuran tersebut, dia dinobatkan sebagai salah satu _Knight_ dari kekaisaran yang mempunyai wilayah sendiri selain dari kota Versailles. _Knight_ merupakan gelar kebangsawan yang hampir setara dengan gelar Jenderal, namun _Knight_ memiliki keistimewaan sendiri, yang mana orang yang memiliki gelar tersebut merupakan kandidat dari salah satu petinggi kekaisaran itu sendiri. Contohnya manusia yang berdiri di depan Naruto ini, dia memiliki nama lengkap _Field Marshal sir_ Danzo Shimura de Arcadian. Merupakan seorang Jenderal tertinggi yang mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat berupa _Knighthood,_ sehingga saat ini dia menjadi seorang Perdana Menteri dari Kekaisaran Germania.

Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu mulai menyukai kehidupan barunya.

"Sepertinya begitu _Sir_ Danzo, ah maaf saya harus permisi dulu karena ada urusan penting yang harus saya lakukan." Ucap Naruto dengan ramah, dia berniat mengucapkan salam kepada perdana menteri tersebut namun seseorang pria bersurai hitam menyenggol bahu kanannya yang membuat pemuda pirang tersebut berbalik menoleh.

Musik orkestra pun sudah sampai pada bagian klimaks, yang mana para penikmat pesta banyak berdansa dengan riang, sedangkan tempat _Sir_ Naruto dan _Sir_ Danzo yang menjadi sepi.

"Selamat tinggal _Sir_ Naruto, semoga tidurmu menyenangkan." Kata _Sir_ Danzo menyeringai kecil.

"Eh?!"

Mata Naruto menjadi melotot ketika melihat jemari tangan Danzo bergerak seperti memberi sebuah kode. Merasa janggal, Naruto dengan cepat berbalik ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali, namun yang terjadi dan hanyalah dia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya, serta suara tembakan yang begitu menggelegar menimbulkan kegaduhan dari para penikmat pesta. Naruto yang merasa kesakitan masih sempat melihat senyum licik dari perdana menteri tersebut.

" _Sir_ Danzo... K-kau.."

Dor!

Dor!

...Hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat...

.

.

.

 _Touch!_

"Engh."

Pemuda bersurai pirang terlihat sedang tertidur dengan sebuah buku bersampul hitam kusam di dadanya. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman sebelum akhirnya mulai perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah bola mata biru seindah langit di sana. Sedangkan seorang wanita dengan surai merah nampak terus berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda pirang dengan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu berkali-kali.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun! Atau ku potong 'anu' mu nanti! Cepat mandi sana!"

Naruto membuka matanya lalu meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dia terlihat panik sebelum akhirnya memandang buku sampul hitam kusam yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Dia sadar bahwa dia masih hidup, padahal rasa sakit dari pertempuran serta tembakan ke jantungnya barusan terasa teramat nyata dan masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana rasanya terkena sabetan pedang ataupun tembakan ke jantung tersebut.

"Aku masih hidup! Kaa-chan aku masih hidup!"

"Apanya yang masih hidup bego! cepat mandi sana sebelum kau terkena bantingan _Brock Lesnar_ ku!"

"H-h-ha'i!"

..Hari pun kembali berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya..

.

.

.

The End...

Info:

1). Knight itu semacam gelar kebangsawanan. Gelar ini di dapat ketika prajurit dapat promosi kenaikan pangkat biasanya disertai gelar knighthood (chevalier dalam bahasa perancis). Pangkat militer yang biasanya dapat gelar knight yang terendah dari kapten sampai yang tertinggi jenderal.

2). Kata _de_ dalam bahasa perancis yang sama artinya dengan bahasa inggris "of" yang menunjukkan dia bangsawan. Contoh: Joan de Arc yang artinya Joan dari keluarga Arc. Penambahan de (atau of dalam bahasa inggris) menunjukkan dia bangsawan. Namun bisa juga sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah pahlawan dari nama kota yang diberikan padanya, contohnya; Jenderal Margrave Jerome Jean de Beilschmidt dari LN Altina the Sword of Princess, kata de Beilschmidt di ambil dari kota yang dia selamatkan. Saya mengambil sumber referensi dari situ.

3). Para petinggi militer terbagi atas; Field marshal, jenderal, letnan jenderal, mayor jenderal, brigadir jenderal. Ini adalah pangkat-pangkat jenderal. Perwira dibagi menjadi perwira administrasi dan perwira tempur, perwira adminsistrasi tingkat pertama, tingkat kedua dan tingkat ketiga merupakan perwira komisi. Kemudian diikuti oleh bintara, dari tingkat 4 sampai 6.

A/N :

Ah senpai maaf jikalau fic ini begitu gak jelas dan jauh dari harapan para senpai. Wajar, saya hanya berniat meramaikan event isekai ini hehehe.

Untuk sumber dan alur cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, namun untuk perpangkatan dari militer itu saya dapat dari LN Altina the Sword of Princess, yang mana antara para Jenderal dan Perwira itu terdapat perbedaan, untuk perbedaannya dapat senpai lihat pada info di atas.

Sebagian nama asli saya ambil, contohnya Hernan Cortez sang penakhluk suku Aztec dan Hanibal Barca panglima perang Kertago. Saya demen baca sejarah mereka, maaf jikalau ini sedikit menyinggung ke real life.

Untuk bahasa yang tidak jelas di buku yang Naruto baca itu cuma iseng buatan saya, hehehe, maaf jika membuat mata para senpai menjadi encok membacanya.

Hanya segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, sekian dan terima kasih.

#Event_Isekai_FNI

Mordred Out..


End file.
